Selene
by TheCookieMonsterDelux
Summary: Selene is a young goddess. Her siblings, Helios and Eos have already recieved their powers. She is a bit jealous, wouldn't you? But something goes wrong on that day...
1. Selene

I looked at my annoying brother, "Stop it!" I tell him. Why can't he take a hint? He knows that I hate it when he flashes light around like that.

"What are you going to do?" He asks with a care free smile. I glare at him, but I am unable to make a good comeback. My annoying older brother got to be deity of the sun. My sister, Eos gets to be the deity of the dawn. But what about me? I don't have my powers yet. And Helios is just rubbing it in my face. That's doesn't make it any better.

So, I bottle my anger and walk away. Down the hill I see my bright and bubbly sister Eos.

"Hey, what are you doing? Did you and Helios have a fight?" She wonders as we walk together down the hill. I look at her, giving my sister one of my personal looks which basically says 'What do you think?'

"Oh," She mumbles, "Don't worry, Selene, I am sure you'll get your powers soon." I roll my silvery eyes at my sister.

"Whatever you say," Eos stops but I keep walking down the hill looking at the ground as I walk.

"S...Selene..." Eos stutters. I whirl around, "What?" I ask a bit annoyed. Eos points towards something behind me. Not another joke, I think to myself as I turn around. I expected to find my brother, Helios, but that wasn't it. It was a Giant. The gods said that the war with the Giants was over by Olympus. I never thought that they would come to the East side to the world.

My eyes widen. The Giant was the hugest thing I ever say, not to mention the ugliest. He was big, hairy and powerful. He roared as he saw me and my sister.

This day just gets better and better, I thought to myself as I stayed frozen in my fear. Helios must have heard the monster because he came on his glowing chariot pulled by the fire horses.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He yelled at the beast. The Giant turned its head from side to side, trying to locate my brother. Helios made the mistake of flying right in front of the Giants face. The Giant simply swatted my brother away like a simple fly.

Helios dropped to the ground. I raced towards my brother. Sure we have our little spats, but this was my brother. We were related. And wither I liked it or not, I would have to help him out even if he is my big brother.

"Helios, can you hear me?" My unconscious sibling doesn't answer. No, he was knocked out cold. That stupid Giant. I stood up to face the beast. Eos stared to hit the monster with rays of light, but they had almost no effect. He reached his huge hand out to her, as if to smash her. I couldn't let that happen.

I picked up a stone and threw it at him. Gaea's son acted like nothing even happened. I ran towards my sister right before his hand reached her. I spread my arms out to protect my little sister.

"Leave us ALONE!" I shout. As I do so, silvery rays form a circle around me then going around like a wave. It hit the monster, he was dazed. I glared at him.

"I said, leave us alone." The Giant stumbled a bit, and then regained his balance. By that time Helios was waking up. Eos must have seen because she gasped, "We're going to be okay."

No offence to my brother but I didn't want him awake. I didn't want his help. I actually may have found my powers and maybe I can do this without his help. If he helped he would go on non-stop teasing me about the time he saved me. I didn't want to be condemned to a life of perpetual teasing.

"Eos," I whispered to my sister.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Double time," Eos smiled at this. The Giant straightened himself and reached his hand out again. Both Eos and I held out our hands. Light came from both, but both different.

The lights were like rays. They hit the Giant with full force. While this happened, I felt drained. The more power I used the more it drained me, but I kept on doing it until the monster fell back and defeat. We may not have killed the beast, but we took care of him. We had defended our home, ourselves and our older brother. Come to think of it, he should be eternally grateful.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Eos said excitedly as she jumped up and down. "And you got your powers! That was amazing! It was like you had the power over the moon or something."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "The moon, huh?"

"Yeah!"

I didn't really think of the moon at that time. How can my sister automatically assume the moon? Maybe perhaps it was a different kind of light, unlike my siblings'. But from then on, after my Mom (Dad was in the pit of Tartarus along with my uncles) had confirmed that I indeed had the power over the moon, I looked after the moon. It was my responsibility. Much like the sun was Helios' and the dawn was Eos'.


	2. Eos

_**Hey People! So, I got a lot of viewers on Selene. I think I am going to make a bunch of short stories about minor deity's or maybe even some bigger gods like Zeus or Mr. D. (That is his name to me because I cannot spell his real Greek name.) So, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

"Hey," I said to Ares. He maybe the god of war and has total bloodlust, but he is a looker. I see what Aphrodite sees in him. Which, so to say, isn't very polite. But when you're that hot, who cares?

"Hey, Eos." He said to me. TO ME! Then he passed. Why does Aphrodite get all the good looking gods? Why can't anyone else? Well…several others have, but still. It isn't fair. I've had a crush on Ares for…well forever.

I thought a moment, and pause. Then, as if on some weird instinct I caught up with Ares.

"Um, Ares…?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know fighting all those wars or causing them, must be really exhausting." I said. I want to talk to him, and this is how I am going to get a conversation started. He glanced behind his shoulder, I don't know why. Maybe seeing if his brother was looming around. Maybe his parents, Zeus and Hera. Or maybe even cursed Aphrodite.

"Yeah, sometimes they are." I nodded as if I understood. No I don't, truth be told. I am just a simple goddess of the dawn. It is quite sad actually. That is all I am. So it is quite intriguing to hear about what the other gods and goddesses do and how they do it.

It is funny, however, how they always want to complain and pour out their feelings to someone lesser than themselves. But that is the lesser proud gods and the not as major ones. I know that Ares is both proud and major. I already knew those facts, of course. Who wouldn't?

"So, if you were to describe Aphrodite in two words, what would they be?" Well, I just had to ask! Ares thought for a moment, then said,

"Hot and clingy." Of course. I've always knew that Aphrodite was hot. It was unfair, as I have already said. But, now that Ares has said this, I guess she can be clingy too.

"Really?" I cocked my head to the side, prompting him to tell me more.

"Yeah." There he goes again. Looking over his shoulder like someone if following us. This time I look back too. I still didn't see anything. How can the god of war be scared? What can he be scared of? Maybe he has done something wrong and thinks that his parents will figure it out any second. Maybe not. Maybe it is something else. But look at me, throwing around all these maybes.

After a while of just walking in silence Ares said, "I have to go."

"Okay. Bye!" And he leaves. I continued walking until I noticed someone standing in my way. A tall slender figure, arms crossed over her chest, her face in a scowl. Who else but the horrid Aphrodite, goddess of physical beauty. She is really just a spoiled brat on the inside.

"What do you think you're doing, Eos?" She asked, glaring at me with her odd eyes that never seemed to make up their mind on what color they were.

"Well, I am walking. What are you doing?" Plain and simple answers that never answer one's questions are always the best to make them madder than what they are at the moment.

"Eos, stay away from him." Is she threating me? Too bad for her I never seem to take threats very seriously.

"Why?" I saw that she is overly upset, but she strained to keep it locked up inside of herself so she doesn't explode. That wouldn't be very good now would it? Please take note in my sarcasm. Thank you.

"Please, Eos, just don't okay? Things won't end up nicely for you."

"Really?" I know I am being terribly difficult.

"Do you really want to do that?" I got the feeling that she is warning me. But, do I care? No. So I just stood there staring right back at her.

Suddenly her eyes glowed and odd color of blue and says some words that at the moment I couldn't understand.

"For the rest of your life, you will have a longing for young and handsome men, none of which will ever turn out well." A blue mist sounded me. I had the feeling that she had put a curse on me. But what kind of curse is that?

_**Alright, there is Selene's younger sister and the retelling of her curse. Yeah, it is true. The whole curse. Look it up if you want. Well, I will make sure to write more of this kind of stuff. Alright? Okay, well I hoped you liked it!**_


End file.
